The present invention relates to the field of detachable components (e.g., backrests and luggage carriers) for motor vehicles (e.g., motorcycles). More specifically, the present invention relates to detachable components that can be locked in place.
The use of detachable luggage carriers and backrests (also known as sissy bars) is known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,15 and 5,667,232 to Gogan et al. illustrate the use of such detachable luggage racks and sissy bars. The simple method of attaching and detaching these luggage carriers and sissy bars is highly advantageous over the older, more burdensome devices. However, the detachable components suffer from one disadvantage. The quick and easy detachability of these components makes them easier to steal, and therefore more likely to be stolen.
The present invention solves the above-noted problem by providing a detachable component that can be locked into place on the motorcycle, thereby preventing the detachable component from being stolen. The detachable component of the present invention generally includes a latching member mounted on the detachable component for automatically attaching the detachable component to the mounting members, and a securing mechanism (e.g., a keyed lock) coupled with the latching member for securing the latching member in a locked position. In the locked position, the detachable component cannot be detached from the motorcycle.
The detachable component is adapted to be removably installed on a motorcycle having a first mounting member and a second mounting member. The detachable component includes a frame portion, at least one latching support connected to the frame portion, and a latching member movably (e.g., pivotably) coupled to the latching support. The latching member is movable between a latched position, where the latching support is secured to the second mounting member, and an unlatched position. The detachable component further includes a locking member movable relative to the latching member, and movable between a locked position, where the latching member is held in the latched position, and an unlocked position. A securing mechanism (e.g., a keyed lock) is coupled with the latching member, and is movable between a secured position and an unsecured position. The locking member is prohibited from moving from the locked position to the unlocked position by the securing mechanism in the secured position. By virtue of the provision of the securing mechanism, the above-described latching member cannot be moved from the latched position until the securing mechanism is moved to the unsecured position thereby inhibiting theft of the detachable component.
In one embodiment, the securing mechanism is manually movable from the unsecured position to the secured position. For example, the securing mechanism can include a tubular key lock having a piston biased in the unsecured position and manually movable to the secured position. A key is used to move the securing mechanism from the secured position to the unsecured position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.